


The Star

by SanctuaryTrin



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryTrin/pseuds/SanctuaryTrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ben Solo probably had no chance to discover and “play with” his own sexuality. If Snoke was constantly in his head, it would have felt like an invasion of privacy. What would happen if he were suddenly free? Where would he begin? </p><p>I wanted to explore the concepts of unwelcome versus welcome voyeurism. I also wanted to let Kylo Ren and Rey have a chance to discover their sexual life in a safe, pretty place. </p><p>I just want my OTP to have happy fun times by a waterfall, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

All was silence, save for a lone gull cawing in the distance. 

A soft gust of wind stirred the window covering. There was a smell of salt and blood. 

Luke’s sea-colored eyes roamed between Rey and the hunched, dark figure at the back crescent of the hut. Its feet firmly planted like a colossus.

 

“Interesting choice you made,” said Luke to the shadow. “But then, that’s not out of character for you.” 

“You know  _ nothing _ of my character” answered Kylo Ren. His voice was deep, but unsharpened.

_ He sounds exhausted _ , thought Rey.

“Why?” she spoke softly. “Why did you save me?” Her voice grew stronger. “Is it because you wanted to kill me yourself? Is that it?”

She knew even as the words left her lips that wasn’t the reason. 

“If he had wanted to kill you, he would have done it a hundred times over by now” said Luke calmly, gathering up his robes. He crossed to the table by the window and sat down.

Rey felt Kylo relax a little, and she did as well. Luke had an uncanny way of encouraging that in his presence. 

“We have work to do.” he said, now focused on Kylo. “We have to see to the dead, but we cannot burn them. There is not enough fuel on the whole island for such a task.”

“I’ll deal with them.” said Kylo.

“You certainly will, seeing as how they were your own knights,” said Luke.   “Once that is done we can gather again and perhaps come to an understanding,” He looked at Rey, clear eyes shining, “of some sort.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo Ren never intended for it to happen this way. 

Snoke had intercepted his authority over the Knights of Ren. He had sensed that the scavenger girl was an insurmountable threat to his control over his apprentice, and thus ordered Rey to be killed.

Kylo had carved through his own knights with ease. He knew their individual movements, their tricks, their talents. Two managed to wound him. There was a gash in his upper left thigh and a puncture wound on his lower back. It was nothing he could not withstand.

In those blinding seconds when his knight attacked Rey, Kylo knew he could not let her die. 

She was the one who freed him.

Ever since the battle on Starkiller Base, he had been free.

Snoke’s voice was silenced. He no longer tortured Kylo with demands, no longer wheezed advice in his ear, no longer poisoned him with thoughts of inadequacy. For over twenty years Kylo had endured that voice, and somewhere between the flash in Rey’s eyes and the searing pain of the blue saber, the voice had been exorcised. 

Something else had taken its place. An awareness. It felt warm and enveloping. It had a radiance to it, but not one of painful brightness. It was rather like a glow from a distant star, surrounded by blackness. 

And somehow Kylo knew if he fueled it, the star would expand.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rey needed a bath.

Her hands and arms were filthy with mud and her hair felt gritty and snarled. She grabbed a drying cloth and walked toward Luke’s hut. He was sitting just outside, knotting up dried seaweed into bundles. 

“I’m having a wash. I’ll be at the falls.” 

“Ren is there. You might want to wait.” said Luke, not looking up from his task. 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek and turned to look out across the water. It had been five days since the storm. Five days of deciphering Luke’s mood as he walked back from Kylo’s remote hut, five days of fragmented concentration on her training, five days of the same, strange tugging at her core. 

She was tired of waiting. 

“I’ll be back later” she said, and started the walk inland. 

 

She followed the well-worn path that led down the southern slope, which was covered with the little bristly white flowers that she loved. She also loved the plump, smooth birds with bright orange beaks that perched upon the rocks and made funny sounds. Like small engines hitching and puffing and trying desperately to start. She smiled to herself as she thought about greasing one up to see if a clear birdsong would be the result. 

She picked up her pace as she reached the bottom of the slope and turned west, jogging through a patch of meadow grass that thickened into large tufts, then thinned out again into spongy moss as she reached the rocky pool under the falls. The pool was large, and banked by slate flats and greenery. The falls cascaded down from a sheer drop, allowing for a somewhat secluded alcove behind them of shadowed grey stone.

She set down her things and took a moment to survey her surroundings. Kylo Ren was nowhere to be seen, but she could sense his nearness. The stretched feeling in the center of her chest was eased a little. That meant he was close.

She reached up and undid her hair. 

A low purring rumble reached out to her, as if she were already in the pool and feeling its ripples expand from a central point. 

A central point…

It was behind the waterfall. 

 

\------------------------

 

Kylo reached over and took the drying cloth from the pile of clothes that lay at the edge of the alcove. He remained waist-deep in the pool, but vigorously rubbed his soaking wet hair so it would stop dripping into his eyes. He tossed the cloth back and raked his fingers through his hair, now flopping and curling annoyingly over his forehead. 

His wounds were far from healed, but there was surprisingly little pain. The coolness from the water seemed to have a soothing effect on his injuries.  

He took a breath and leaned back against a large rock just beneath the falls and let the mist settle on his face. He pulled in his lower lip and tasted the droplets. Slightly mineral and very green. 

The water lapped up against his torso in a relaxing rhythm that eased the tension inside. 

 

No... it wasn’t the water. It was the Force. 

 

He stood up and focused his awareness. 

She was near. Very near. 

 

He peered through a break in the curtain of rushing white water and saw her. She was setting down a bundle at the water’s edge. She then straightened and looked around her for a moment. Kylo felt the pulse at his chest take on her achingly familiar heartbeat signature. His eyes closed and he felt warmth spread through him. He silently begged her to stay, and to not be afraid. 

He desperately wanted her to touch the water. 

She untied her buns and shook out her hair. It caught the sunlight and shone in burnished colors.  She paused again for what seemed like an eternity, turned her back to him, and began to undress. 

Kylo swallowed and turned around. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and it seemed to sync up with the soft signature of her own.  He searched his thoughts and found no reprimand, no crawling disapproval, no cold, clutching judgement.  Only green curiosity and warm, urging consent.  

He turned back toward the falls, found the opening in the tumbling water, and watched.

She had removed her boots and was starting to unfasten her belt. Her hands seemed to tremble a little and the belt dropped to the ground. She nudged it with her foot and paused for a moment, then quickly pulled her white tunic over her head and tossed it aside.

Her skin was warmly golden, like honey. 

Kylo felt desire twist in his belly. This was the point where he would always have to stop and chastise himself and block out the sensation in any way possible. Hurt something, break something, destroy something, anything to make the wanting stop.

But everything was different now. In this place, with this girl. This remarkable girl… 

She unrolled her bindings, and as she pulled the strip of cloth away from her breasts, she looked directly toward him.

 

A bolt of panic struck him, then rapidly fizzled away, morphing into deep fascination. Heat blossomed and he felt his cock rise and lengthen under the water. 

She slid down her pants and underwear and stepped out of them and into the pool.

Kylo’s mind was ablaze, as if any coherent thought was being consumed as quickly as it appeared. All he could register was the beauty of her naked body and the seductive pulse of her signature. When her sex touched the water a surge of pleasure coursed through him. He gasped and wrapped his hand around his cock. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he reveled in his own response, then opened again to see Rey standing still in the water, her own hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her face was strained. 

Kylo almost went to her, but something held him back. Something told him to watch, and to be patient.

Rey waded deeper into the pool and stopped when the water reached her shoulders. Her face had relaxed into a certain satisfied calm. She tipped her head back and wet her hair, then ran her fingertips over her scalp, shaking and rinsing. The slope of her throat gleamed in the sunlight. 

Kylo tilted his chin down and intensified his gaze upon her. He could feel the purr of his signature coil around hers and hold its beats in a gentle vise.He began to stroke himself slowly, eyes darkening, the whole world around them darkening, enclosing Rey like a shadow frame that only served to enhance her brightness. 

“Rey…” he whispered to himself, and was answered by a slow, sensual blink from her.

She began to back up toward the shore, the water leaving a sheen on her body inch by inch as she revealed more of herself to him. She held her watch on the falls as she did this, and her eyes blazed.

Kylo strengthened his grip and began to stroke harder and faster. The gentle undulating pressure of the water lapped up against him, and as he watched Rey he imagined her mouth upon his cock, her tongue caressing his length. He saw her lick her lips, and his cock twitched and bucked in his hand. 

She was fully out of the water now, and stood still for a moment. Then, as if she were walking within the heaviness of a dream, she drifted toward a flat slab of mossy slate and lay down upon her side, her eyes still locked on his. She rested her cheek upon her left palm and with her right hand reached down between her legs.

Kylo’s breath hitched and he held still for a moment. She began to touch her slit, sliding her fingers along its length slowly, her eyes closing and opening drowsily against the fading sunlight. 

He synced his rhythm with hers, stroking his cock as she stroked her slit, and when she circled her clit with her finger and cried out, he dragged his thumb over his sensitive tip and answered her with a moan that melted into the hissing, splashing sound of the water against the rocks.

Her eyes became glazed. She suddenly gasped and averted her gaze toward the sky and his mind called out to her

 

_ Look at me  _

_ Look at me _

 

She licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, then turned and found his gaze again. Her cheeks were bright pink and her mouth was wet and open. She spread her legs apart and he could see her slick, pouting sex as well. Every part of her was shining like starlight.  Kylo thought about tasting her mouth and biting her lips and rubbing the head of his cock against those soft, soaking wet petals between her legs. His pace quickened and his breath quickened.  Her force pulse was thundering and his was growling and the falls tumbled between them and Kylo felt his balls clench and he gripped his cock as it expanded and pulsated. 

A plume of white bloomed under the water as he came, and he shook with pleasure and fell back against the rock.  He never lost sight of Rey. He watched her as she arched and moaned and he could see her lips form his name.

He reached out to her in response, and the world seemed to dissolve into fragments around him.

She had curled up upon the rock, eyes closed, both hands clasped between her thighs. Her whole body was flushed and she was gasping for breath.

Kylo began to lower himself into the water to go to her, but she opened her eyes and he was transfixed. 

She smiled. A soft, spent, slightly shy smile. 

He felt a flood of tenderness wash over him. She had soaked into his skin down to his marrow.

Rey sat up, reached over and picked up her drying cloth, and wrapped it around herself. Then she stood up slowly, collected her clothes, and began her walk back to the huts.

He watched her go, keeping her small frame in sight until she disappeared over the hill.

By the time Kylo had dried himself and gotten dressed, dusk had begun to sift down across the sky in colors of purple and gray.

He walked back toward the huts, his mind peaceful, under the light of the first bright star.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
